Thank You
by TwilightTales
Summary: Bella and Edward have been in love since he saved her life, yet haunted pasts stop them from admitting it. Years later, they live together. Separate bedrooms. Strictly friendship. But one night, the secrets come out. Bella thinks he pities her. Edward thinks he reminds her of the past. Can the truth come out? That really, they just love each other? EXB AH M for lemons ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Hi guys, this is another little one shot that's been playing on my mind and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

He stood by the entryway to her bedroom, watching her with her hands folded under her cheek as she slept soundly, her chest rising and falling ever so gently. He imagined it was his chest she lay against.

He loved watching her sleep, and it was one of the perks of having different shifts at the hospital which meant he sometimes finished at 4am.

She'd be awake in a few hours to go to work at the local high school, and he'd be sleeping.

Dreaming, of her.

He backed away from the door slowly, taking one last look at her, "Goodnight beautiful." He sighed, "I love you."

As he stripped off his scrubs and clambered into his own bed, he imagined he was joining Bella in hers, finding solstice in her body warmth for a few hours before she left to go teach.

Bella was his best friend, he knew he shouldn't have such thoughts about her. He was her rock. He was her safe place. And she was most definitely his home.

But he sincerely thought he'd been in love with her since he met her. All those years ago, they were only students. He was in his final year at College in UW, on a placement in the hospital before he went to Graduate School for medicine. She'd come into the ER, shaking, tired, frightened.

Once his eyes had found her, he knew they never wanted to leave her again.

He'd gone to her automatically, like a pull, a tug, an anchor, weighing him down.

This was why he wanted to be a Doctor. Because when he was a young boy, his mother and father had told him people would need help. People would need HIM.

And in that moment he wanted nothing more than for her to need him.

As he'd gone to her, she looked up at him with an almost ashamed expression, a purple bruise forming over her eye, and a busted lip alongside it.

They stood just inches from each other, and he ached to whisper something to her, to ask her what was wrong. But he was afraid of her answer.

Instead, and even now as he found sleep in their apartment, he could see her trusting expression as she attempted to smile at him.

She'd trusted him without even a word spoken between them.

And then she'd fainted, right into his arms.

Soft, warm, but thin and tired.

Sick.

And he knew he'd never let her go.

As it turned out, Bella was only in her second year of College in UW, and she wished to be a teacher. Edward had found that information out as soon as she'd woken from her fainting spell.

He sat with her for an hour, counting her various injuries as she revealed them to him.

A bruised eye.

A swollen lip.

A cracked rib.

A sprained wrist.

A cut forearm.

A bloodied knee.

A purple thigh.

A blue stomach.

He'd asked her softly, quietly, how this had happened.

And even now, Edward's fists clenched on his duvet as he remembered her answer.

"My boyfriend. My... Ex boyfriend."

She'd blamed herself for everything. She blamed herself for discovering he'd cheated. She'd blamed herself for not trusting him, and making him angry.

Edward had wanted to kill him.

It surprised him, because he naturally wanted to help people, but this girl, so small, so fragile... He wanted to kill the bastard that hurt her. She deserved to be loved. She deserved to be worshipped.

And he'd beaten her.

Thankfully, she'd had enough. He'd treated her injuries and contacted the police for her. He stayed with her the entire time, smiling in encouragement whenever she got nervous.

He'd had it confirmed to him that her ex had been arrested, and Bella had been released from the hospital.

But he almost died from the loss of contact with her.

He found himself walking to the English building after his classes, trying to accidentally bump into her.

And after two months of trying, he did.

She'd walked right into him as she exited her building, her hands holding a paper and her eyes locked on her grade.

"Dr Cullen!" She smiled at him, and all Edward could do was stare at her in shock.

She'd been so thin, so fragile. She was so pale, so scared and so beaten the last time he saw her. And yet she'd been the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

But two months ago Bella had nothing on this Bella.

She was wearing a light blue sweater and jeans. Her hair was dark brown, looking much healthier and flowing down her back, cradling her heart shaped face that held no make up, just perfect white skin, dark hazel eyes and plumb pink lips. She didn't look unhealthy now. She was still thin, but her cheeks were rosy and her hips were curvy. Kissable.

She was glorious.

"Isabella." He finally let out in a slight whisper, and she'd rolled her eyes.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Then call me Edward." He countered, and she blushed, "How are you, Bella?"

Her blush deepened, "I'm much better. I'm eating again. I'm spending time with my friends again. I'm studying again." She held up her paper graded with a 90 mark as proof, "And I love myself again." She stopped short, "That sounds like I'm so full of myself."

Edward chuckled, "I understand what you mean."

The conversation flowed lightly between them, and they found themselves walking to the courtyard bench to sit down. Hours after, when Bella started getting cold, Edward offered her his coat and they walked to get coffee.

By the end of the night they were best friends.

She turned his life around.

He'd been intent on finishing College at UW and going to Medical School in San Francisco. But he found himself choosing to stay in Seattle and choosing Medical School there.

Bella became the closest person to him. He had plenty of other friends, but she was the one he thought of first when he wanted to make plans. They spent the majority of their time together, and after Bella graduated and got her first teaching job, they moved in together.

They got a lovely two bedroom apartment in the city, with room for all of their belongings, plus Bella's books and his piano. It was the perks of a Doctor and a Teacher's salary combined, and he found himself imagining that if they married and had kids they would have the perfect lifestyle.

They knew every little thing there was to know about each other.

Edward spent his days dreaming that Bella would finally wake up and see what was in front of her.

Him.

But he soon figured out that she thought of him as her friend, and the guy that saved her from her abusive ex boyfriend. She was thankful for him, and Edward felt pride at that fact, though they never spoke of that night she entered the ER all those years ago. She seemed over it, but Edward wondered if she remembered it every time she looked at him. So he opened up to her. He told her about loosing his parents and brother when he was ten years old.

He told her that he was alone in the world, and that he had nothing except the money he'd inherited, which he used to make himself the best doctor possible.

And that night, when he'd told her, she'd put her hand on top of his and she'd whispered to him, "You're not alone, Edward. You have me."

So now, here he was at 27 years old, a guy who lived with his best friend, watched her sleeping, and every waking moment possible, and wished nothing more than losing himself to her love.

* * *

Bella stood at the entryway to his bedroom, watching as he slept soundly. He lay on his back, one arm on the duvet while the other laid outstretched towards the opposite pillow.

She imagined herself lying against that arm, having him pull her towards him to kiss her forehead.

She let that day dream take her to her happy place for a long moment before she sighed, swinging her bag over her shoulder and fixing her dress for the day ahead.

"Goodnight handsome." She smiled slightly at him, "I love you."

* * *

Later on that day, Bella made her way home, excited to see Edward, just like she always was.

But today, something was niggling at her stomach. It had been that way for a few months now.

Guilt.

Edward was 27 years old. He should be settling down in a house with a girlfriend of his own. He shouldn't be living in an apartment with Bella.

Yes, she was 25 and should probably start looking for a life companion, but the only one she wanted required her to look no further than her apartment.

She hated that Edward pitied her. She was almost sure she could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her.

It choked her, because she wished he could forget that night at the ER, just like she had. She wished he'd stop feeling sorry for her and just understand that she was a new woman since she met him.

With a resigned sigh, she let herself into the apartment, the smell of lasagne hitting her nose automatically as Edward's favourite CD played throughout the rooms.

She smiled to herself, her heart aching as she wished he'd just come out of the kitchen, bundle her into his arms and kiss the life out of her.

But he didn't. Instead he came out with two glasses of wine, holding one out to her with a smile, "Happy Friday!" He grinned, "It was my turn to cook."

"Aren't you tired?" She worried her bottom lip as she took her glass.

"Slept for eight hours." He shrugged, "Plus I have the weekend off."

"Oh wow!" Bella grinned, joining him as he sat at the kitchen bar, "What's your plans?"

This was good Bella.

Separation.

Distance.

"I was thinking we could go out for the day? Maybe like lunch and a movie?"

We.

It was always we.

And as much as it thrilled Bella, she wasn't sure how much longer she could be around him all the time without screaming how much she loved him.

"Sure." She nodded, watching as he got up and went to the oven, pulling the lasagne tray out.

She removed her jacket and placed it beside her bag at her feet, smiling at Edward as he dished the dinner into two plates and set one in front of her.

They began to eat in companionable silence, but inside Bella's stomach was like a washing machine.

"Edward..." She started slowly.

Edward's eyes looked up to meet hers, and he automatically knew she was going to say something he wouldn't like.

But he waited.

"I've been thinking... And maybe..." Her long hair fell down across her face to cover her blush, "Maybe we should find separate places to live."

His fork hit the plate as his mouth dropped open.

Had she really just said that?

He searched her eyes, looking for a reason, wondering what he did wrong.

How did he let this happen?

"I just think..." She bowed her head gently, "You never bring any girls over... And I wonder if you just feel uncomfortable doing it because I'm here. And I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

The excuse was pitiful. Edward didn't bring anyone home because she was already here!

The realisation dawned on him before he could take another breath.

She'd found someone.

That's why she was saying this.

And who was he to deny her happiness? What right did he have to keep her from the man who had the balls to ask her out?

She'd never brought anyone home either, but now he knew she wanted to.

And it made him feel sick.

He ducked his head, blinking a few times as he tried to find words, "Yeah... Yeah that sounds good."

Her head lowered automatically and her shoulders slumped in what looked like defeat.

He hadn't seen her look so sad since...

He went to go speak again, but suddenly she was getting up.

"Thanks for dinner, Edward." As she bent down to pick up her coat and bag, Edward was sure he saw her wipe her eye, "I'm busted. So I'm going to go to bed."

"G-Goodnight." He called out to her as she left down the hall and into her room.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there in silence, staring at the wall.

He let the feelings of loss course through him, and sadness hung over him like a dark cloud.

When he rose from his seat, the apartment was in darkness. His CD had long since ran out and stopped playing. And his dinner lay freezing in front of him.

He got up, taking the two plates and moving towards the bin. He opened it, glancing down at the empty chocolate milk cartoon lying on the top, forcing a choked sob to rise from his throat.

He'd miss her.

He'd miss her chocolate milk taking up space in the fridge.

He'd miss finding her hair ties and clips around the living room.

He'd miss listening to her music as she did her Sunday cleaning.

He'd miss her hundreds off books lining their bookshelves.

He found himself beside the bookshelf, tracing the spines of her books slowly.

He must have stood there for almost an hour, just imagining what his life would be like.

Cold.

Empty.

Lonely.

Lost in his thoughts, it took him a moment to resister that a piano key had just lightly rung through the apartment.

He frowned, leaving the living room and moving down the hall.

His piano always sat in the secluded part of the apartment, facing the window leading out over the Seattle skyline.

As he passed Bella's bedroom, he was surprised to find her door leaning slightly open, and it caused his feet to hurry down the hall and around the corner.

He found her, sitting on his piano stool, her hands on the keys but not playing a whisper of sound. As he moved closer, he noticed her back shaking and soon enough he heard her soft sobs.

She was crying.

His mouth gaped in shock, and he whispered her name gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, turning around to look at him quickly, "Oh! I thought you'd be in bed."

"No." He shook his head, "Why are you crying, Bella?"

She gritted her teeth and looked away, moving his hand off her shoulder as she stood up, "Just one of those nights."

He didn't believe her.

Didn't she know he could read her like a book?

"Bella, what is it?"

She moved around him, walking back down the hall and towards the living room. He followed her, anger coursing through him with her silence.

Had he upset her?

"Bella!" He shouted after her, following her before she skidded to a halt in the living room.

"What, Edward?" She shouted back, turning to glance at him, her eyes looking red and sore.

"Tell me what's wrong!" He pleaded.

"I can't." She whispered, another tear streaking down her pale cheek. He reached out, stopping the tear before his hand moved to cradle her face.

He couldn't stop himself.

He'd always been cuddly with Bella, but he'd never show his emotions so blatantly by touching her like this.

She seemed to lean into his hand, and he asked her again to tell him what was wrong.

He would help if he could.

He was always there to help her.

He loved her.

"Stop looking at me like that." She bit out quietly, "You always have that same look in your eyes. It's like you pity me."

Pity you? Edward thought incredulously.

"I know that you saved me all those years ago, Edward. I know that I'm forever thankful to you for it. But I wish you'd just forget about it. I'm a different person, starting from when I met you. What happened with my ex is in the past and I can't stand you looking at me with such pity."

With her words, Edward slowly began to realise something.

She didn't think of that night in the ER every time she looked at him.

She was over that night. She was over what happened to her.

She _was_ a different person since she'd met him.

And she thought he pitied her.

She slunk down onto the sofa, and the loss of heat on his hand made it burn. He knelt down in front of her, licking his lips, "Bella... I don't pity you." He began softly, "I _have_ forgotten about what happened to you. I _do_ know that you're a different woman... You were since the moment you looked into my eyes..." He lowered his head, not meeting her eyes, "Why do you want to get separate apartments?"

"I told you." She murmured.

"No." He shook his head, "It's because you've found someone isn't it?"

"What?" She let out a laugh, "Of course not! I told you, I just think you should have the chance..." She trailed off, and he watched as tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

His heart thudded in his chest as he tried to think of the reason behind her tears.

Could he dare to believe that she was upset about the possibility of him finding another girl?

"You already said it was fine." Bella continued, almost bitterly, "You agreed that it was better for us to live apart so clearly there's a woman in your life."

Edward almost barked out a laugh, "I only agreed to it because I assumed you had a man in your life!"

Bella's eyes flashed to his, "I already told you. There is no one else."

No one.

No one _else_?

She realised her words in an instant, and Edward watched her eyes widen.

She jumped to her feet suddenly, pushing past him to walk to her bedroom.

"Bella." Edward called after her.

Take the chance, Edward. Stop being a pussy.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said the words softly, but he knew she heard him.

She stopped at her bedroom door, turning her head to look down the hall at him as he stood there alone.

She suddenly ached to be beside him.

Shock coursed through her body, and she gasped as her eyes widened.

Don't overreact, she told herself.

He might just mean, "I love you as my best friend."

"Sorry?" She whispered to him.

She watched as he came closer to her, his eyes holding that same emotion yet again.

"The look in my eyes isn't pity, Bella. It's love." He smiled gently at her, "You're my best friend, yes. But I've wanted more since the moment I laid eyes on you. _I love you, Bella_."

She let out an almost choked sob, blinking back tears as she tried to process the information.

But all she could do was smile, "I love you too, Edward. I always have."

She watched as happiness almost fell over his features. His hands were running into her hair suddenly, and his lips were pressing down to hers a second later as he tilted her head up towards him. She kissed him back, holding on to his forearms for support as their lips glided together and found a home in each other.

"That's why I've never brought anyone home." He whispered suddenly, putting his forehead to hers, "You've been here all along... Dammit I haven't even had sex since the moment I looked at you."

Bella blinked in shock, she wasn't expecting that.

"Really?" She frowned.

"Really." He nodded, knowing that he'd had sex with a few girls during his early college years, but after meeting her there had been no one.

"Isn't that... Frustrating?" She giggled, and he revelled in the sound.

"Very." He grinned, "My hand has had to do the job all these years." At her reaction, Edward suddenly felt sick, "Have you... You know... Recently..."

Bella's face heated under his hands, and he wanted to smash his fist into the wall for not declaring his love soon enough. She'd been with someone else.

Bella noticed his reaction and reached up to touch his cheek, "I'm a virgin, Edward."

He blinked, and she knew he was asking the silent question of her ex, "I never wanted to. And I guessed that was why he cheated." She shrugged, not caring.

"So... No one has ever made love to you." It wasn't a question, but he felt the need to say it as the smile formed over his features.

She was his.

Completely.

He brought their lips back together automatically, taking a long pull from her lips as if it was the air he needed to breathe.

"So, no separate apartments?" He clarified, and she shook her head, "What about beds? Because I've dreamt of sharing one with you for quite a while now."

She grinned up at him, a happy tear trailing down her cheek, "Me too."

He glanced between their two bedrooms, "Which one?"

"Yours." She answered immediately, "I've always been jealous of your room."

He backed towards his door slowly, taking her hand to trail him with her, "Why?"

"Because you were in it." She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

He smiled at her, pulling her into the darkness of his room, letting her sit on the bed. He moved to the dresser, pulling out his pajama bottoms and an old t shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, letting it fall from his arms and onto the floor.

Just as he reached for his t shirt, he felt Bella's very small, very warm hands touching his back.

"Don't." She whispered softly.

Edward turned to face her, his eyes widening as he took her in. She had removed her pajamas and stood naked before his very eyes.

He gulped, looking down at her slim figure, drinking in the soft swell of her breasts and curve of her hips. Her creamy flesh almost shone in the dim light coming in through his window and he could hear his voice saying her name softly.

She reached up, trailing her fingers along his shoulders slowly, before letting her hands meet at the bottom of his neck. She reached up to kiss him, just as her hands lowered down his chest and caused shivers to pass through him.

He kissed her back, their lips almost whispering against the others as his hands ghosted over her skin.

He felt like a 17 virgin all over again.

Slowly, hesitantly, Edward ran his hands under her breasts, feeling her gasp before he drew his fingers up to her nipples. She melted against him, moaning softly as he began to roll the nubs in between his fingers.

He wasn't sure how, but Bella moved them over to the bed and she broke the kiss to sit down on the edge, her fingers unbuckling his belt slowly.

Edward watched her, transfixed and amazed as her eyes glanced up at his and she pushed the jeans and boxers down his legs.

Her eyes lowered towards his shaft, and he was almost embarrassed at how hard and erect he was for her.

But she smirked.

So he grinned back.

"Is this what I do to you?" She whispered thoughtfully, letting her fingers trail up his thigh to his balls. She skirted over them gently, before wrapping her little hand around his massive cock, feeling it pulse in her hand.

"Every day." He bit out, "Bella, let me make love to you." He pleaded.

She smiled up at him, "It's all I've ever wanted." She confessed, before lowering her lips to his dick, sucking the tip gently and running her tongue along the slit.

He groaned out, gripping her shoulders before she pulled back.

She let go of him and waited as he shook his jeans and boxers from his feet, leaving him completely bare.

Leaning back, she smiled up at him shyly, letting him crawl on top of her and cover her body with his own warmth.

She moaned against his mouth as he kissed her, feeling his long cock pressing against her belly.

He began to slow his movements, and his face looked tortured, "I promised I'd never hurt you." He murmured, almost heartbroken.

Bella didn't understand, and she told him so quietly.

"It's your first time." He lowered his head, kissing her shoulder, "It'll hurt."

She grinned at him, "Sounds like you want someone else to take my virginity."

The growl that erupted from him made even more liquid pool between her thighs, and her eyes rolled back in her head as he pressed two fingers to her core, biting on her shoulder as he circled her clit. Her hips almost bucked off the bed, and she groaned louder when he explored her heat, feeling her wetness drip onto his fingers.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, and she said the words straight back to him as he kissed her cheek and positioned himself at her entrance.

He began to push forward slowly, and he felt her clench around him instant, almost making him come right away from how tight she was.

He felt himself tearing her, and stretching her to accommodate his shaft, but he watched her face for any sign of pain.

Her eyes had widened, and she held her breath as he stilled inside her.

He was fully sheathed in her, her tight, hot core filled to the brim with his cock.

He kissed her lips gently and as he did so she let out a long sigh, nodding her head at him as she moved her hips experimentally, causing his arms to shake as he groaned.

The pain she had originally felt had dispersed as she stared into his eyes, and now she was desperate to feel him closer. She felt so full of him and yet she wanted him deeper, closer.

He began to pull out of her slowly, and she almost shouted at him for the loss of contact. But then she felt him push inside again, and she let out a "oh!" At the feeling it caused inside her. He rocked against her slowly, and she raised her hips each time to meet him. He kissed every inch of her he could reach. Her lips. Her eyelids. Her cheeks. Her nose. Her shoulders. Her collarbone. Her breasts.

They were moaning against one another, whispering each other's names as the friction caused sensations deep in her stomach and she ached for him to go faster.

She wasn't sure if she said it aloud, but suddenly he moved, sitting up on the bed and leaning back on his knees. He pulled her with him so she sat straddled on his lap, and their chests pressed together as he entered her again, going deeper and harder in this position than he had before.

It caused them both to muttered and scream, and soon enough she was bouncing on top of him, calling his name as she clenched around his pulsing cock. She could feel him coming inside her, and she gasped for a breath as he whispered softly to himself, "Oh Bella. My Bella."

Her arms were around him in an instant, kissing every inch of his face as they stilled and caught their breath.

He returned her kisses, laughing against her.

"I love you much, Isabella." He murmured.

"I love you too, Dr Cullen." She replied with a smile.

* * *

_Five years later:_

Bella fiddled with her house key, grumbling to herself as she tried to balance her shopping bags and open the door at the same time.

Eventually, she cracked it open and she dumped her keys in the bowl by the entryway as the door closed behind her. She made her way through the house, smiling at how clean and tidy it was.

And she was nearly sure she could smell brownies in the oven.

She was so glad she'd taught Edward how to bake.

Peaking her head into the living room, she found her husband on the sofa. His back was towards her, and he clearly hadn't heard her come home, because he was too engrossed with the little body in his arms.

It was moments like this that Bella lived for.

Edward lay along the couch, with his knees up and their little baby girl perched vertically along his thighs, facing her daddy as he gently flapped his index finger on her bottom lip, causing a popping noise to erupt from her. It was making Edward chuckle, and in return he was eliciting sweet little baby laughs from our little girl. She grinned up at him, a wide gummy smile as he touched his finger to her nose.

Everyone has seen those cute videos of dad's and their babies, where he causes the baby to do something absolutely hilarious. Edward could be the king of those videos.

Only two days ago, Bella had walked into the nursery when Edward took longer than normal to change the baby's diaper. She found the diaper changed, but also found Edward standing above the changing mat, covered head to toe in talc powder, simply to make their little girl laugh.

And a few days before that she'd found him in the kitchen, holding the baby and using ketchup on her little face to give her a massive clown smile.

As she watched them now, she leant her head against the door frame, love swelling in her heart as Edward bent down to kiss the baby's forehead.

"I love you, little one." He whispered to her, "You're going to grow up to be just as beautiful as your mother." Bella was sure she could hear tears in his voice, "And the man that steals you from me is going to have to work for it. I intend to do full background checks on him with Grandpa Charlie."

Edward was most definitely crying now, and Bella backed away from the doorway so he could have his moment with their daughter.

She made her way upstairs quietly, going into their bedroom and placing her shopping bags on the floor. Edward had insisted she go and do some retail therapy and let him clean the house, cook dinner and take care of the baby for the day.

He acted like he was forever in debt to her since she almost broke his hand giving birth. They'd cried as they were introduced to their baby, and it was only when Bella watched him hold their little girl for the first time that she knew what it meant to him.

She'd married him.

She'd given him a baby.

She'd brought him a family.

Finally.

It was Bella that suggested they name the baby after Edward's mother. He seemed hesitant about the idea, but Bella knew that was just because didn't want her to feel like she HAD to do it.

But she wanted to.

And so, Esme Cullen was brought into the world.

With a contented sigh, Bella made her way back downstairs.

She couldn't have been gone longer than five minutes, but when she returned to the living room Edward and Esme were both fast asleep, his hand cradling her head gently as she laid on his chest.

Bella knelt down beside them on the floor, and ever so gently brushed her fingers through Edward's hair. He didn't open his eyes for a second, instead he just smiled in his sleep.

But then he blinked, and his eyes caught sight of hers instantly.

"Hey there Mrs Cullen." He murmured gently.

"Hi Dr Cullen." Bending her head, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "How was your day?"

"Perfect. Did you enjoy your shopping?"

"I did," she grinned, "I missed you both though."

"We missed you too." He glanced down at Esme, still sleeping softly, "The house has been cleaned. Dinner is in the oven. Brownies have been baked." His eyes gleamed mischievously, "Esme and I had fun baking those. I'll show you the photos later."

Bella rolled her eyes, imagining what predicament he'd gotten their daughter into this time.

"I love you." He whispered suddenly, and as always a pile of butterflies filled her stomach.

"I love you, too." She answered with a smile.

"Shall we go eat?" He asked.

Just as he started to move, Bella shook her head, "Let's sit here for a while."

Edward moved across on the sofa, making room for Bella's slight body. He wrapped one arm around her, cuddling her close to his chest while his other arm held baby Esme as she slept.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed, and happiness seeped through her bones and she thought about how lucky she was.

And as if on que, Edward murmured the same words he spoke to her everyday.

"Thank you."

"No Edward... Thank _you._"

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Please review? It would really mean a lot to me!**


End file.
